Day in the Sun
by Frostedwitch
Summary: Lumiere and Plumette spend their first day together as human finally free of the curse


Mmhh, human again. What a beautiful dream that had been Plumette couldn't help but think as she stirred from her sleep, even though it was such a cruel one. She sighed, not particularly fond of the idea of waking up, she was so warm, and she mustn't have been completely awake yet for she could still recall her heart beat from her dream that she longed to have once again.

… Wait?

Warmth? A heart beat?!

She sat up so fast her head spun as her eyes snapped open and she gazed at the sight before her. Lumière, her dear sweet precious Lumière lay beneath her from where she'd been tucked into his chest moments ago, perfect and whole and flesh! Her Lumière was human again! She spread her wings before herself, but they were no longer wings, they were arms and wrists and hands and fingers! She was human! She was... Tears poured down her cheeks as she pressed her fingers to her face, her lips, over her nose and up into her hair, black curls that felt so soft against her skin.

"Lumière!" she sobbed, her hand snatching out to grab at his shoulder and shake him, oh his skin was warm under her touch, real skin and real bones and human and she couldn't stop as more sobs slipped out.

"Mmm?" He blinked sleepily up at her, she had missed those blue eyes so much, brass hadn't come close to capturing their beauty. With a yawn he took in her state of distress and pulled himself up, warm hands coming to cradle her face. "Mon Cherie, why are you crying?"

"It's you!" she sniffled, "It's really you and we're..." she couldn't make herself speak the words, what if she did and like uttering a magic spell it all fell apart?

"Human, my love" Lumière finished for her, using his thumbs to gently wipe at her face. She tore her eyes away from his to instead clutch at one of his hands and examine it.

"You have hands!" she half sobbed, half laughed.

"Oui, no more candles, no more flames" he soothed, his spare hand entangling itself into her soft hair while she busied herself kissing his knuckles before moving on to kiss each fingertip.

"I thought... I thought it had all been a dream" she whispered against his fingers.

"No dream, it's all true" his hand travelled back to her face, under her chin and encouraging her head up to press a kiss to her soft lips. She kissed him back whole heartedly, her own hands locking into his short auburn hair.

"I love you" she sighed when they parted for breath.

"And I love you, more than I can ever say"

She sat up and smiled, all tears finally dried away. With a yawn she stretched her arms up above her head until her shoulders and back popped, giving something of a smirk when she noticed him staring, after last nights activities that had lead them back to this bed they were both naked and he was watching her breasts move with each intake of air. "Mmm, what time is it?" she wondered aloud, peering about and spotting his pocket watch sitting on the small bed side table, reaching over and taking hold of it. She popped it open and screamed at what she saw. "Lumière we're late! It's nine thirty oh no!" She jumped out of bed, or at least she would have if her legs had cooperated, but after not being there for the last five years they didn't seem to want to agree and instead she fell to the floor.

"Plumette!" Lumière cried and was at her side in but a moment, hands gently holding onto her arm and pulling her up. "Cherie, are you hurt?"

She had knocked her elbows and knees a bit, sure to form bruises later but she could merely grin because she could feel pain, what a strangely welcome sensation when it proved she was herself again. "We should have been downstairs hours ago!" she pitched up, remembering where she had been going. As servants they should have been up at six thirty, she had never awoken so late in all her years at the castle.

Lumière however didn't seem to be concerned, he mulled over her words for a moment. "What if we do not go downstairs" he instead suggested.

"But there is work to be done! His highness will have awoken himself by now"

"We died yesterday, I do rather think that entitles us to a day off" His grin suggested he meant it as a joke but the tightness of his voice and how his eyes took on a distant look after he spoke told otherwise. Frowning lightly before he helped her to sit back down on the bed, plumping himself down beside her.

"But we will surely loose our jobs" she continued to protest, wringing her hands nervously.

"Miss Belle would not allow it" he rebuffed with a chuckle. "The prince will have many books thrown at him if he were to try"

"But her Ladyship should not have to defend us for not doing what is expected"

Lumière had taken to combing through her hair with his fingers. "Never mind her Ladyship, what does my lady wish to do?"

"Hmm..." she paused, lost for words, she supposed he had a point, also truthfully she wasn't so sure how getting all the way downstairs would go with the way her legs were behaving at the moment anyway but still it seemed wrong. "Perhaps we can stay a little longer"

He flashed her a grin, then flopped down on his back. "Wonderful! A day of rest it is then!" She grinned at her silly boy, crawling towards him and with a wobbly effort throwing her leg over and straddling him. "Mon chere Mademoiselle, what are you up to?"

She shrugged, a smile playing at her full lips. "Enjoying myself" Her dainty hands trailing their way up to his chest, stroking at the soft flesh and hard muscle to be found underneath and watching how his chest would rise and fall with breath.

What a lovely thing breathing was, how underrated it was when you could do it everyday, she closed her eyes and focused on breathing in deeply and holding it as long as she could, letting go when she couldn't anymore and her whole body sinking in the pleasure of air rushing out. She took in another breath, feeling Lumière's hand moving from his hold on her hip across her belly and up, rather than aiming for her breasts as she assumed his wandering hand fell short, instead splaying out across her chest. Opening her eyes as she breathed out to see how he was intently watching, his eyebrows drawn downwards. She pushed out her chest and straightened her spine as to let him feel better, she could just about see her pulse beating under her skin.

Tilting her head to the side when Lumière pushed his hand harder. "My love, what are you thinking?" she called lightly, because that sullen look upon his charming face was so out of place, he shouldn't be sad, especially now.

His pale eyes met hers "Ah... it is nothing, I just missed your heart beat" and he gave her a smile.

She didn't particularly believe him that nothing was the matter and she could guess at what troubled him, she knew that she had died before he had, not that anyone had given her any details about what had taken place between then and her waking up in a pile of feathers, but she could imagine that he had found her like that, oh her poor sweetheart, how it must of hurt him. They were both dragged abruptly from their melancholy thoughts when her stomach growled and the pair of them burst out laughing. "My goodness! That is certainly a strange feeling after all this time!"

Chuckling Lumière sat up, cuddling her to himself and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "My lady needs her breakfast"

He helped her off his lap and insisted on getting her tucked back into bed before he went in search of clothes, pointedly ignoring the pile of abandoned items they had left on the floor last night and instead going to a wooden chest at the end of the bed and digging in it. Coming up with his own clothes, not his usual servants attire nor the finer clothing he had worn last night, that he had put on all that time ago for the Prince's ball. He dressed in plain brown breeches, a while shirt and a navy waistcoat, as he fights to get his shoes on, which took longer than expected, because after five years with no fingers shoes were a hard concept, she noticed he completely dismissed his wig where it was still left from before, choosing rather to just run his fingers up through his hair to at least give it some tidiness. He was really going for this day off idea.

After he had closed the door behind himself she snuggled down further into the bed, pulling the sheets over herself and relishing in the warmth. It was truly wonderful to be warm again after being trapped in a body of cold ivory and feathers for so many years.

Some time later, Lumière reappeared while she lightly dosed, the sound of the door closing again rousing her. She sat up to watch him approach carrying a silver tray that he gently placed on her lap. "Mon amour! This is too much!" she gasped, seeing a beautiful tea set that was noticeably not one of the servant ones, along with plates of fruit, small delicate cakes and pastries.

"Not for a princess" he cooed, kicking his shoes back off and joining her.

"Lumière! You know I am not a princess" she couldn't help smile, but honestly, they were servants and she knew her place in life and that did not include owning beautiful castles and possessions.

"You are my princess, ruler of my heart"

She grinned, pressing a kiss to his temple as he poured out two cups of tea. "I do not think I will ever be able to look at a tea set the same way again" she sighed, as he handed her the bone china cup and saucer, gently tracing the rim of it with a finger tip. "What kind of monster turns a child into something so breakable..." she took a sip, and oh bless his heart, after all these years he remembered exactly how she liked her tea.

"The same kind that made you into something so flammable and I of fire... but perhaps we shouldn't speak of her like so? Who knows where a enchantress may hear from"

"I do not care" she sulked, resting her head on his shoulder. Enchantress was a much nicer name than she deserved, Plumette thought, a cruel and wicked witch was more like it after what she had done to them all, nobody should have to feel grateful to her for being restored when it was her evil curse to begin with.

"Never mind her now, this is our happy day, remember?" he set down his own cup and turned his attention to the plate of cakes. "... Now if I am remembering correctly, strawberries were your favourite, oui?" she nodded shyly as he picked up one up and brought it to her mouth, her cheeks flushed as she took it, licking the cream from his fingers as she did. "I will see about convincing the master to allow us some space in the gardens, to grow our own strawberries out in the sun"

After he fed her another she sighed "That would be wonderful... we could dig up those awful roses to make room"

"Ah now cherie can not spend the rest of our days in bitterness blaming something of such beauty because of one cursed flower"

"Well I can" she huffed.

"That is because you are a most passionate woman! And one of the many, many reasons I adore you, you do not fear to speak your mind but even so I would much prefer to see a smile on such a beautiful face as yours" he kissed her cheek, taking a cake for himself.

A knock at the door made them both turn towards it, Lumière getting up and striding towards it as Plumette moved the tray off her lap so she could pull the covers up to try to give herself some modesty.

On opening the door Cogsworth stood before him. "Ah, Lumière..." he began strongly before tapering off. "..."I expected you downstairs hours ago" he blustered, however almost for show it seemed like, something noticeably off about the Butler.

"My apologies Monsieur, but we have decided to take the day off" The footman replied, polite as anything, yet Plumette could see the way his back bristled, ready for an argument if need be.

"Plumette is with you?" Cogsworth craned his neck to see past the man blocking the doorway.

She winced, the covers pulled up to her nose. "... Good morning Cogsworth" she called meekly. He was after all their boss, although they had not paid much attention to that fact over the past few years and knew they had taken liberties, he could fire them if he saw fit. Now that they were themselves again and everything was to settle back into normalcy he could want to start with making examples of troublemakers, they should have returned to their duties, they shouldn't be spending nights together, and she certainly should not be in the male servants quarters.

Cogsworth looked between them, he smiled, a little distant and distracted, then patted Lumière on the shoulder. "Well... as long as I know where the pair of you are... good day" and with that he turned and left.

"That was … odd" Lumière frowned, closing the door and returning to the bed.

"I think ...he was checking we are still here" She spoke her thoughts. As easily the most mobile of all the transformed servants the pair of them always had taken it upon themselves to perform a daily check around the castle each morning to make sure everyone was alright. It had started as simply running around to find everyone after the night of the ball, which in itself took a while to complete, the kitchen staff who had been turned into cutlery had been most relieved when they were discovered in the silver drawer three days later and let out, and from then on it had just become a daily ritual, and for some, like Madame de Garderobe, it was the only contact with others they might have all day. Perhaps this being the first morning since that fateful ball without seeing either of them the others may have grown concerned. She smiled, for all his blustering orders and pretend control Cogsworth was a worrier by nature, the poor man concerned that in the past hours they had not see each other that the pair of them may have disappeared, or turned back into items.

"Hmm, interesting" He curled up to her side again and idly kissing the side of her neck, down to the lightly visible love bites from the night before.

She raised a hand to his hair, fingers gently rubbing at his scalp soothingly. She finished her tea idly, selecting a one of the dainty pastries from the plate she nudged him. "Mon Amour" and fed him when he lifted his head, his teeth playfully nipping her hand then he burrowed against her neck again, one arm hugging across her waist. She rested her chin on top of his head, idly thinking and her eyes turned towards the small window across the room that allowed sunlight to pour in. "Darling, the sun is out"

He shifted against her but didn't remove himself "Oui?"

"Might we go out? I have truly missed days in the sun"

"An excellent idea" he agreed, releasing his grip on her and sitting up, placing the breakfast tray on a small desk by the window to deal with later. Plumette went to follow his lead, pulling the covers off herself and sliding her legs over the side of the bed.

She hadn't been able to walk yesterday, as the afternoon wore on it had become harder and harder to get about, until Lumière had carried her all the way up the many flights of stairs to the servants quarters. She took a breath to ready herself, this morning hadn't exactly enthralled her with confidence either, but she would try, she had to. Planting her feet firming down on the plain wooden floor boards she pushed off the bed, she wobbled, and the weight on her feet was uncomfortable but it was going alright until she tried to take her first step. She titled horrendously and managed to save herself from falling face flat down by quickly grabbing the bedpost, her knees giving way underneath her.

"Lumière!" she cried out frightened. He whipped around to see her clinging to the bed and came bounding over, releasing one hand she frantically grabbed at him until he had pulled her into his arms, her fingers clenching at his forearms, knuckles pale. He took a step back, all the while letting her hold her weight on his arms, trying to encourage to step with him. Her feet wobbled forward but it was no use. "I can't … I can't walk..." she sobbed, tears once more threatening to spill over. He sat her back down on the edge of the bed, kneeling down before her to see her face. "Why can I not walk?"

"Darling, you had wings yesterday, it will take some time to be reacquainted with yourself"

"No one else is having trouble"

"No one else could fly like a bird Mon Cherie" he smiled and waggled his fingers at her. "I myself am still battling to get used to these, you would have been ashamed to see how many times I nearly dropped things down in the kitchen" he sighed dramatically, flexing his fingers until with a spark there was small flames from his finger tips. "... oh..." he paused, staring at his hand.

"... Does that hurt...?" was all she could ask, her eyes also wide.

"...No..." he replied in surprise, then shaking his hand until the flames were gone. "... See? These things will take time" he repeated the action again, just to test if he could, now with flames from both hands.

She scrubbed her eyes with the back of her fist. "Well we will save a great deal of money on matches at least" she giggled.

"Oui and you will walk again" he grinned at her, once more shaking the fire away, that was certainly something to play with later, but not now, and perhaps not right beside his flammable bed. At his words she frowned again, eyes cast downwards. "Plumette, do you remember when we were first cursed? You spent the first day crawling on the floor?"

She nodded. "Flying was hard"

"And you kept trying to walk on your tail feathers, but you learned to fly, you could do the impossible, you will find your feet again soon, I promise"

"...But what if I cannot?"

He beamed up at her, a cheeky smile in place "Then I will grow big handsome muscles carrying you everywhere, strongest man in all of France"

At that she fell into a fit of giggles, covering her face with her hands, what a fool her man was! But he did always know exactly the right thing to say.

He stood up, kissing her nose as he did. "Now to find my lady some clothing" he announced, turning away from her. She frowned, glancing to her dress that laid in a pile of voluminous layers and feathers, she would look a little foolish to wear such a grand thing at the moment, besides, she didn't have the patience it took to put it on, if only she had the foresight to leave something else to wear in his room for just this occasion. She sighed, knowing she would either have to go with her ball gown or ask Lumière to slip into her room.

"Ah, here we are" he stepped beside her and held out an armful of clothing to her.

She blinked, very much confused. "... These are your garments"

"Oui" he nodded, unconcerned. Putting down the pile beside her when she hadn't moved to take them and unfolding the shirt. "Arms up s'il vous plait"

She leaned away from him, arms held close as if he had burnt her. "I am not wearing those" He raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head to the side. "Lumière this is completely innapropiate!" she snapped.

"Why mademoiselle?"

She looked at him as if he had gone mad, perhaps he had, too much time made of brass. "They will see me! They will see my legs!"She blustered, cheeks warming at the very idea.

"Good, it is wonderful you have them again, people should see that" he shrugged with a smirk.

"Lumière!" she swatted at him, her hand lightly thumping against his side with no effect.

"Cherie, they have seen you as a feather duster this is no stranger"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, she wanted to argue, she really did but his logic had sense to it, a truly infuriating amount of sense.

"After all you are easier to carry without fighting so many skirts" he tried, still smiling at her while she huffed and pouted. After a moment when her making faces didn't have any effect on him she begrudgingly raised her arms. Soon she sat clothed and still pouting as she looked at her stocking clad calves on full display with no modesty to speak of.

"You're pleased with yourself, aren't you?" she grumbled as she put on her dance shoes.

"Very much so" with that he bent down, slipping one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders and lifted her up off the bed.

She squeaked, throwing an arm around his neck "But I have not even brushed my hair!" she protested as he moved off.

"But darling it already looks beautiful" he grinned, managing to nudge the door open with his shoulder and proceeding through the narrow corridor.

After stepping through a small discreet door from the servants quarters out into the main house, Lumière stuck to using the main stairways and hallways. She tucked her face against his neck, his pulse beating comfortingly against her cheek. If only the old master, the Prince's father, could see them now, a lowly footman and a maid, gallivanting about on his stairs wrapped in each others arms, he would have been enraged, what a funny thought!

After a while they came down into the reception hall, the front door wide open and allowing the light in temptingly. A rustling of wood gained their attention, Plumette lifting her head, Chapeau knelt down in front of the fireplace in the process of building up the wood.

"Good day mon ami" Lumière called over.

"Good day" he called back distractedly, before searching about his person. "Ah, Lumière, would you be kind enough to..." he paused, turning to look at them as he remembered that he wasn't a candelabra anymore. "... oh... you wouldn't happen to have some matches, would you?" he looked embarrassed

"No problem" He carried Plumette over and placed her down in the plush armchair that sat before the fireplace, kneeling down beside Chapeau, summoning fire to his fingertips and reaching down under the wood to the kindling, without moments fire had caught and began to burn nicely. "There we are!"

Chapeau peered over his shoulder, face pale. "... Oh my... so it is not just FrouFrou..." he uttered, catching the footman's questioning raised eyebrow. "Ah, the dog still has a tassel for a tail" he continued on to explain, he eyed Plumette curiously. "Do you still fly?"

She shook her head lightly, "No, cannot walk either" she sighed.

"But you will soon!" Lumière was quick to insist. "As I said, it will take time, but we will all come to know ourselves again" he stood up, their friend following him up, a little bit shaky.

"I hope so" Chapeau gave a weak chuckle "I feel as though I do not have enough legs right now"

"Mon ami, pardon my asking, but why are you tending a fire at this time of day?" Lumière asked, for the warm light came in through the windows and doorway, and it was a perfectly nice summers day outside, it was a little early to be having fires now.

"...I did not wish anyone to be cold..." he spoke, glancing away as if ashamed.

"Hello" The soft new voice cut through, all three servants looking as Belle and their Prince walked down the last step together arm in arm, a gentle and slightly shy smile on her features.

"Ah!" Plumette screamed, scrambling to get out of her master's chair but only managing to fall from it, landing hard on her side upon the hard stone floor.

"Plumette!" Belle cried, abandoning her partner's side to come running across the room, skidding to a stop on her knees, without a passing thought for her lovely dress on the dirty floor. She really had to sweep this at some point, the maid inwardly sulked, as all at once three pairs of hands pulled her up.

She tripped forward into who was most likely soon to be her princess, her body knocking into the other girl's. "Forgive me my Lady!" she panted.

Belle held her steady, hands clutching protectively at her. "Here, sit down" With that she was placed down backwards into the chair,where she sat trembling. Oh no, not only had she embarrassed herself but she was sitting in the master's chair with him right here and to make matters worse she was clearly wearing Lumière's clothing, the very scandal of it made her feel more exposed than being a mere feather duster had ever done. She tugged at her shirts collar, trying and failing to hide the bites on her neck from their tryst.

Lumière placed himself neatly beside her on the armrest, if she was going to be in trouble for sitting on the prince's furniture then so would he, eyeing the prince, challenging him to fault them. He for his part just stood behind his lady, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you unwell?" Belle questioned, the worry audible in her voice, placing her hand on Plumette's forehead to feel for a fever.

"My darling has been a bit out of sorts today, we were just stepping out for some fresh air" Lumière cut in, she glanced at him with a grateful smile, she would rather they think her to be sick instead of knowing that she couldn't walk, she didn't want everyone to know how defective she had become.

Belle looked between the two of them and nodded "That's a good idea, would you like me to fetch you a glass of water?"

"You are very kind but no thank you miss"

"Alright, but if you feel worse please go straight to bed" Belle relented, taking a hold of Plumette's hands and helping her up, at which point her love scooped her back into his arms. "Look after her Lumière" she called as he was already walking away.

"But of course miss!" he laughed over his shoulder.

"How embarrassing..." Plumette sulked, yet as she was carried over the houses threshold and out into the sunlight she couldn't help but smile. How many years had she longed to be able to feel the sun again? It had felt like an entire lifetime. She blinked against the brightness, her eyes watering before adjusting, she could hear birdsong over head and smell warm grass and the sweet sent of flowers. Walking down he came to a bench in the rose garden and placed her down, sitting beside her and kissing her cheek. The warm breeze was so wonderful after not being able to feel anything for so long. She curled into his side, head resting on his shoulder and held out her hand, the sunlight felt like holding onto magic. His own hand reaching out to cup hers, thumb idly stroking her skin.

He glanced just above her where there was a beautiful pure white rose and so he reached his spare hand to touch it, feeling the delicate softness of the petals as the scent filled the air around them. "See mon cherie? They are not so bad"

She let go out of his hand, also observing the flower. Her face tightened and eyes became cold, her hand lashing out to grab at the stupid thing and rip it down. "I hate it!" she hissed, clenching the rose in her fist until the thorns pierced her skin and blood dripped from her fingers. "I hate what it did to us..."

"Plumette..." Lumière whispered, taking a hold of her hand. "It is alright, please do not harm yourself" he gently prised her fingers open, throwing away the crushed flower and retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at the cuts.

She whimpered out through clenched teeth. "We did not do anything wrong..."

"Oui, that is correct, but we must try to live now, we will be happy again" he soothed, pulling an arm around her and holding her close, his lips pressed to her hair.

He held her for a long time, until all her anger had gone like air from a balloon and left her deflated, teary eyed and tired. Until she drifted off in his arms under the sunlight and birdsong.

Some time later she stirred, his voice as soothing as it always had been, gently singing for her.

"...Rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme..."

She shifted against him, nuzzling against his shoulder. "Mmm... what is that?"

He paused "Ah, it is something I heard Madame de Garderobe sing the other day"

Her eyes opened and she yawned "... mmh, perhaps Maestro Cadenza will write music for it" he hummed and nodded "I'm sorry my love, was I asleep long?"

His arms tightened around her "No, but even so I enjoy every second I can hold you"

Smiling, her stretched a little before snuggling back into him. "I enjoy every second in your arms" she breathed, her fingers curling around his jaw to tilt him down into a kiss. His moustache tickled at her skin, nibbling on his bottom lip as his hands stroked down her back.

Gravel crunching under foot alerted them of someone's presence, stealing one more kiss before Cogsworth rounded the corner. "Lumière, I have an errand for you"

She felt him tense in her hold, his hands tightening around her a little. "Sorry mon ami but I am unavailable today"

Cogsworth frowned, looking between the two of them and his face tightening anxiously. "May I speak to you alone?"

Lumière cursed under his breath, pressing his lips to her ear. "I'll return in a heartbeat" before removing himself from her and following the butler just around the corner out of sight and ear shot. Plumette sat for a moment before deciding to hell with this, carefully climbing down to the ground and crawling, legs being silly or not she would find out what she wanted to know, and she wanted to know what was upsetting her love. She scuttled slowly but surely until she was peering out around a rose bush.

"This is a very important letter we must have it taken to the village immediately and as our footman that is your job" Cogsworth huffed, glaring.

Lumière stared coldly back. "Oui, but I still will not"

"Why not?" the elder staff member all but snapped.

"I will not leave her" he hissed, eyes narrowed, and fingertips flashing with sparks.

"Don't be so foolish, we have work to be getting back to and I remind you as you have clearly forgotten you have to listen to me! What good is a footman who refuses to work? This will only take a few hours and Plumette will be here when you get back!"

"What if she's not?!" Lumière yelled, and there it was out in the open, what he was truly afraid of. Cogsworth was taken aback, going from anger to a merely confused frown. "... what if I leave and I can't find her again..." The flames from his hands calming into mere smoke. "... She died Cogsworth and I was not there for her... I held her in my arms but she was gone... "

"...We all died Lumière"

"... I know, I watched you all die..." tears had begun to run freely down his face. "Plumette, Garderobe, Cadenza, Chapeau, Mrs Potts, Chip... you... you all left me... I could not save you"

Cogsworth stared, horror dawning his face. "Lumière..." he tried to step closer, the other man

jerking backwards sharply.

"Lumière" Plumette called to him gently, revealing herself from her hiding place. Her love turned to her and she opened her arms. "Come here amour" he did as asked, his jaw clenched coming to stand before her with a few quick strides then dropping to his knees and crushing his arms around his back, strong enough to surely leave bruises. She stroked his hair, cradling him to her while he shook, a few muffled sobs against her neck. "Darling, speak to me, please"

After a long moment, he breathed "I failed you .."

She shifted planting kisses on his hair, his forehead, anything she could reach. "You did nothing of the sort, you performed magnificently, my brave darling"

"... I can't do it again... I can't loose you"

She took his face between her hands, lifting him so she could gaze into his watering blue eye, her forehead to his "I will never leave you, I promise, nothing can ever part us again" she whispered, kissing him, hoping to pour all her love for him into this one kiss, so that he would truly understand she meant her words and could rest assured that she would stay beside him forever. Pulling away, she smiled before smoke caught her attention. "Amour you're smoking!" she dabbed at his hair that had once again nearly caught fire.

"It is my passion burning for you" he joked weakly but it still made her laugh, pressing her lips to his forehead as she wiped his tears away. "... do you mean it, will you always stay with me?" he asked quietly to which she nodded. "... One moment, stay here!" with that he had collected her into his arms before placing her back on the bench and quickly turned and high tailed it towards the house, nearly falling over in his haste to do so. She pursed her lips, thinking of course she would stay there, without him to carry her she wasn't exactly going anywhere. She also noticed Cogsworth had made himself scarce, probably for the best, although she would be having some words with him later.

He promptly returned, running back through the garden to her and skidding to a stop, a candelabra

in his hands. She raised an eyebrow at him, truly lost while he stood for a long moment simply staring at the item, the item he had almost become and then set to work unscrewing one of the arms from it until it separated and he pulled something off it, dropping the two parts uncaring to thump into the gravel path.

He looked to her and then to what he held, a simple band of brass, designed to hide the join where the pieces fit together, he had spent enough years polishing the damned thing to know how it worked. Taking a deep breath he knelt before her. "Plumette... you only deserve the finest of beautiful things, I cannot give you everything you should have but I love with all that I am, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you give me life and purpose and without you I'd be no better than a rusting trinket... would you allow me to stay beside you? Would you do this old candlestick the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Candelabra, not candlestick" she giggled, tears damping her eyelashes.

"I wish I had a better speech prepared" he rambled, as was his way when he was excited or uncomfortable. "But I would like you to know, all those years cursed I still cherish because I was able to spend them with you, as long as we are together I do not care where or what we are, husband and wife, candelabra and feather duster, none of that matters when I am with you"

"Yes" was all she could manage "Yes my love" she grinned into his kiss. The feel of him slipping the brass ring over her finger making her heart soar. "Of course I'll marry you"

A squeal came from the side, a small gather watching them. Belle and Adam both smiling, Cogsworth looking a little faint, Chip bouncing excitedly while he clung to his mother's side and Mrs Potts dabbing at her eyes with her apron. "Oh my" she tearfully sighed, "I do love a happy ending"

Plumette grinned, she couldn't agree more.


End file.
